~Afraid of Love~
by LadySnape1
Summary: Jesse and James are afraid to confess their love for each other, and intresting events take place. I only have 2 chapters up now, rocketshippy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or Team Rocket. All character names belong to the Pokèmon company, whoever owns that.   
  
Author's Note: When you see these: ***, it means it's changing to a different person's thoughts, but it only matters when their thinking. The thoughts are in Italics. And when you see this: ~~~, it means that it's changing groups, like from Ash's group to Jesse's group. This is my first fanfic, please r/r! Thanks!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
***  
"Jesse, I can't find my socks!" yelled the boy with lavender hair and eye pigment the color of polished emeralds. He worked for a man with the name of Giovanni, president of Team Rocket, a massive international group of Pokèmon theives.   
  
"James, I can't hear you! I'm in the shower!" retorted a muffled, feminine voice. As beautiful as her appearance was, you wouldn't be able to tell at first that she was incredibly bossy, and took crap from no one.   
  
James often swore that her elegant blue eyes turned to orange flames when she was really pissed, and he knew not to piss her off on purpose. After all, he had only been hit with mallets, paper fans, frying pans, and anything else that was available to her more times than her could count. He couldn't ever hold a grudge against her, they were best friends. But, he felt something a little stronger for her. Well, maybe a lot stronger than he would want to admit, he knows he loves her.   
  
"Why can't I just say it? I love her more than anything else on this planet. I need her to love me the way I love her. But, what if I tell her and she laughs? What do I do then? Maybe I should wait until tomorrow..."   
  
He sighed once more, and continued to look for his socks.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit, where's the shampoo?!" Jesse said. She shut the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around her skinny waist, pulled a shirt over her head, and stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay... WHO TOOK THE SHAMPOO OUT OF THE BATHROOM?!" Jesse screeched. James and the talking Meowth stopped dead in their tracks. Meowth was on top of a bookcase waving James' socks above him, and he was jumping up and down trying to grab them from the devilish cat.   
  
"What does Meowth think he's doing? What a little ass! Should I get the socks for James? Nah, I don't want him to know about my little crush on him... OKAY FINE! A HUGE CRUSH... I'll admit it! But what about my shampoo? I'll just get his socks and worry about the shampoo later."  
  
She marched over to the plywood bookcase, and smacked the cat-like Pokèmon on top of his head with a paper fan. Meowth dropped the socks, and they fell on the floor. Jesse and James dove for the red tube socks. Jesse tripped over a plate with a piece of half-eaten toast on it, and did a twist in mid-air, then landed on her back. James instantly put his arms out straight in front of him to break his fall, but instead, he landed on top of Jesse. They both stared at each other, and started blushing. James was unaware that he had squeezed his hands on Jesse's er-(note from author: I don't know what you prefer to call a grown woman's chest... Breasts, boobs, tits, jugs, whatever.)___. James tried to get up but he couldn't move.  
***  
James bit his lower lip with his two front teeth and squeezed his eyes half-shut. He opened them again, and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Do it! Do it! Kiss her, kiss her! What if she spits on you? Oh well, she's going to spit on me anyway because I've got my hands on her boobs. Oh my God, I've got my hands on her boobs! She's going to kill me for sure! AND she's got no bra on! Oh God, save me!"  
  
***  
  
Jesse couldn't help but stare back at him. James' grip tightened, and she really didn't know what to do.   
  
"How did this happen? Why is he squeezing so hard? Is he embarrassed or scared? I think he's scared. Should I shove him off of me or let him stay like this? I wish he didn't squeeze so hard. Oh, this is peachy, my towel is unraveling from my waist. What's going to happen?"  
  
Meowth regained consciousness and jumped about ten feet into the air. His chin dropped to the floor, as if there was an anvil in it. He was speechless. Jesse and James saw him and James immediately rolled off of Jesse.  
  
"Tell yer good ol' Meowth dat he didn't see dat! Dat's preposterous! What did ya tink you was doin', Jim? I know ya like hur-" Meowth was cut off by the hand that was covering his mouth. James ran out of the small cabin as fast as he could, with his face buried in his gloved hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
Jesse had nothing to say. She simply went back into the bathroom and discovered that the shampoo was next to the sink. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"None of that would have happened if I saw the damn shampoo over here by the sink. James wouldn't be crying, and... What did Meowth mean by, 'I know you like hur-'?"  
  
She blushed on the thought and started the water in the shower. Something moved swiftly out the window, and she caught it in the corner of her eye. She opened the window and saw James crying about three yards away. Without thinking, she called out to him.  
  
"James! What are you doing? Stop crying like a baby and come inside right now! It wasn't your fault, it was an accident! Help Meowth make a plan to capture Pikachu, I need to wash my hair!" James simply wiped his eyes and nodded. Jesse slammed the window shut, and stepped into the shower.  
  
***  
  
"Jesus, Meowth! You gave away my most precious secret! Now what am I going to do? Once she gets over what happened, she'll make fun of me!" James shrieked. Meowth could only fold his arms across his chest and shake his head.  
  
"She won't make fun of ya! She'll jes' ferget about it. Don't ferget, yer lil buddy knows Jess' biggest secret..." Meowth trailed off, knowing he made a mistake.  
  
"Oooh, really? Then what is it?" James said in a happy tone.  
  
"I can't tell ya dat, my friend. Tell Jesse how ya feel about hur… And maybe..." Meowth grinned from whisker to whisker, and winked at the troubled Rocket. "Ya undastand?" James nodded with the same grin as the one on the Pokèmon's face.  
  
They started to plan how to capture Pikachu, but James stopped listening and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Is that really it? Does she like me? I mean... Wow... But, would Meowth lie about it? No, he couldn't. He knows how much I'm in love with her... Maybe I should tell her... Hey, she WAS blushing when I fell on her! Or she could have been getting so angry her face turned all red... I think I'll tell her tonight..."  
  
Sure enough, his thoughts were interrupted by Meowth's razor-like claws scratched against his face. His right cheek burned like Hell, and he howled.  
  
"Well," said Meowth, "you wasn't payin' attention, so I taught ya needed it. It'll heal, don't get so upset."  
  
"I'm telling Jesse about this," James grinned maliciously, "we'll see what she has to say about it…"  
  
***  
  
Jesse reached for a towel and heard a very weak knock on the bathroom door. She put the towel around her body and opened it. She saw James' face and didn't know what to think.  
  
"Jesse, Meowth scratched me across the face with his damn claws again. Can we get his claws removed?" James wimpered, "Or even better, remove him!" He said gleefully. Jesse look at the blood that was trickling out of the small wounds.  
  
"Oh uh, I don't know. Come in and I'll put some Neosporin crap on it." Jesse said in a motherly fashion. She was careful not to sound too kind, she didn't want him to suspect anything.  
  
"Oh great, now he's seeing me only with a towel on. Next time one of us gets hurt, he's going to see me naked! He was blushing when he fell on me, and it took him awhile to get his hands off me…"  
  
James sat down on the toilet seat and waited. Jesse opened a small drawer and pulled out a box of Band-Aids and a tube of Neosporin. She smeared a glob onto her index finger and knelt down in front of him. She got as close as she dared to his face, which was a mere inch and a half. Before she could apply it to the scratches, James moved his head slightly to the right.  
  
"Um, Jesse, thanks, I can get it myself." James took the tube from the counter and left the bathroom.  
  
She just stayed where she was, awestruck. She loved him, and he might have liked her, but what did this mean? Her lower lip quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek. And then another, and another. She closed the door and burst into tears. She was so confused, did he like her or not? If he did, then why did he leave when she was so close to him? Jesse suddenly stopped when she heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Www-who is it?!" She demanded, trying to hide the sadness in her voice, and trying not to hiccup, she always did when she cried.  
  
***  
  
"Uh, it's James, I uh…" He didn't know what else to say, "uh, can I come in for a minute? I want to talk to you." He wasn't sure he said the right thing. Before she answered, he just stood blankly at the door wondering what he had just said. Meowth nudged James' knee with his elbow.  
  
"Just ask hur why she's cryin'," said Meowth, and he smiled.  
  
James smiled weakly. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he would think of something…  
  
"Um, *sniff* okay… Lemme get some clothes on." Jesse said as she finished putting her Team Rocket uniform on, and opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and James saw where her tears had traveled down her rosy cheeks. As he walked in, she held her hand out to stop him.  
  
"Oh," said James, "let's go outside." And he waited for her to say something. Jesse just nodded to confirm his suggestion. James looked down at Meowth and mouthed the words: don't come. And Meowth gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
"My God, she was crying in there only for like five minutes, and look at her! I don't care, she still looks like the woman I love. I mean, her hair looks normal enough… Except for those few strands that are stuck to her face... It doesn't matter though, she looks good anyway…"  
  
***  
  
They walked outside without saying a word. Jesse kept her head down and James glanced at her every five seconds to see if she would look up. They both knew Jesse never got upset like this, hence the small amount of time it took for those tear streaks to appear. She stopped and he watched her. She sat down under a tree and started to pull grass out of the earth. James looked at his feet, and if it weren't for the socks he had on right now, he wouldn't be here, and Jesse wouldn't be upset. He sat down next to her. After about ten minutes, Jesse cleared her throat.  
  
"Jesse," James began, but he couldn't find the right words for, 'I love you more than anything else in the world, even more than my life,' so he left his mouth to hang open, after a few seconds, he finished. "Is there something wrong? I heard you crying in the bathroom and..." He trailed off and quickly slapped himself across the face for being a coward and not fessing up his powerful emotions for her.  
  
  
"James… I, I, I-" Jesse turned the other way and started to pretend crying. James put his arm out to touch her, then withdrew it. He wasn't sure it was safe.  
  
"I'm testing you James, I'm not really crying. If you grab for me, I'll take it that you like me. If you hug me, I'll know you'll love me. And if you don't do anything within the next ten seconds, I'll decorate you with honey and yarn while your sleeping tonight…"  
  
***  
  
"Jesse, I…" James' face brightened as he said this, "I know your not really crying. You were earlier, but you aren't now. Have something to say?" She shot a look at him.  
  
"Why would I be crying anyway? Come on, let's go get Meowth and get that Pikachu!" Jesse had know idea how he knew she wasn't crying. They ventured back into the small cabin.  
  
***  
  
"I found dem!" Exclaimed Meowth, "dey're only about half a mile from dis here cabin! We're goin' to get Pikachu!" All of that was followed by a little dance. The trio dressed up as a couple (this time Jesse was a woman, and James was a man -_-;), and put Meowth in a stroller, and were off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ash, have you gotten us lost AGAIN?!" shouted an angry Misty.   
  
"I don't know or care Misty, I just know that I'm hungry," Ash replied casually.  
  
"Pika pika pi pika chu," chimed Pikachu (translation: I'm hungry too, feed me you ugly bastards!)  
  
"I hope we see Team Rocket today, I want to try out my new Pokèmon," said Brock.  
  
"What new Pokèmon?" said the dumbfounded Ash.  
  
"You'll see if they show up…" Brock pulled out a sandwich.  
  
"No, Brock, tell me now!" demanded Ash.  
  
"Hm… No."   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
Misty sighed and shook her head. She knew that this would go on for atleast another half an hour. She took Togepi out of her backpack and gave it some Pokè Pellets. The little egg shaped Pokèmon spat them out immediately. Misty scolded it for spitting it's lunch out, and it bit her finger.   
  
"Dammit!" The red-head screamed, "I've had enough of you! You don't listen, and you do everything like a dumbass! Oh wait, you are a dumbass! GOOD-BYE TOGEPI!" After she preached her carefully chosen words, she dropped Togepi, gave it a nice kick, and it sailed over tree tops until it was out of sight. Brock and Ash stopped arguing, and looked at her blankly.  
  
"Uh, Misty," said Brock, "was that necessary? You could have given it to me. After all, I did find it and incubate it and-"  
  
"SHOVE IT BROCCOLI! I don't care! It's gone!" Misty's face reddened with anger. She sat down and finished eating. Brock and Ash glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Pika pika chu pi pi," murmured Pikachu. (translation: I knew she would do that, eventually.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Meowth, you said they were half a mile away, this is more than half a mile!" James whined.   
  
"Yeah well, shut up, dey could show up any minute now," replied Meowth. Jesse sighed.  
  
"Meowth, your too heavy to push, get out of the stroller, I need a break," Jesse said as she let go of the stroller.   
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry Meowth, let's get something to eat. I want a donut." James threw a tablecloth onto the grass covered floor, and instantly sandwiches, sodas, apples, assorted candy bars, steaks, sushi, a can of tuna (for Meowth), and a dozen donuts were in a heap on the red and white checkered material. They ate in silence until Jesse noticed something round flying above the trees.  
  
"Look at that! What is it?" Jesse questioned the other two, who were busy stuffing their faces. Meowth looked up and noticed it to.  
  
"Ah! What is it?" As the talking cat Pokèmon said those few words, it plummeted down onto his head. Meowth, for the second time today, took a blow to the head and was knocked unconscious. Jesse and James stared at the Togepi, then grinned in a sinister way. James took it from where it was perched, on top of Meowth's head, and stuck it in the stroller. They turned into the other direction, and went back to the cabin, without the obnoxious Meowth…  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
